Perfect Combination
by anatagasuki
Summary: AU. Here she goes. He loves her. Here she goes. He loves her too. Sometimes when everyone has thought one has won over another, they are perfectly wrong. He had to get him, before he gets her. Will he succeed? Non-yaoi.


A/N: Short. Non-yaoi. Please read it please, please, please

Disclaimers: If I owned Slam Dunk, then I would make a love interest for Kaede-kun. However, Takehiko Inoue was just born before me. And you see, things became a disaster for me…

**Perfect Combination**

The raven haired player ran to the nearest waiting shed as the rain pelted down on his exhausted body. After three straight hours of ardent basketball practice, the last thing the ace could wish for is to get pestered by the occurrence of nature.

After muttering a curse or two, the bishounen started to explore the cadavers of his mind trying to scratch something to think of in the middle of the commotion.

"Contemplating, fox?"

The latter immediately looked up in boredom. Whoever this is, at least he has a companion already.

His eyebrows twitched.

"Teme."

The called smiled sincerely and gratefully.

"Teme."

The two remained silent for a while until the spiky head's hand moved slowly to the kitsune's, his smile fading, willing in desperation to reach its destination.

The sleepy head's eyes widened. "What the hell."

His stare had fallen directly to his palm engulfed in the elder boy's.

He looked away at the lazy ass guy as he gazed far in the wilderness, as if thinking of something comprehensible and sensible to say. Yet no words would equal his feeling at the moment.

"I had come to terms with those facts." He paused and his smile appeared once more. "I will always be your friend, isn't it?"

The acquaintance carefully nodded twice.

"Did you see Peyton?"

"No." He shook his head tentatively.

"You have."

"Have not."

"You have.

"I haven't!"

Seeing how the iron control of his "company" waver the ace laughed ruefully.

"If you consider watching them saunter over some first class hotel with a bottle of champagne in hand and kissing as not seeing, then you did not."

"I don't care one goddamn thing about them."

The latter shook his head, his smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this but your kaasan is a complete whore."

"I know." The spike head replied. "I know. But isn't your toosan a complete baka too? Anyway, he has his own share of fault in his affair with o-kaasan."

"I'd prefer her against okaa-sama." The ice prince countered. "Yet I cannot elude her from my bastard of a father. They're a perfect combination."

"Yeah." The Ryonan point guard smirked widely. "Complete whore meets complete baka."

"What could be better?"

After sensing the usual sarcasm in his cold tone, the taller and older rookie held his cheek. "I'm glad we're together."

"Why?"

"Because I am with you and you are with me."

"Nice explanation huh?"

The smile feigned.

"If I have the chance, I would cut your fucking hair so I'd be taller than you, you moron."

A snicker.

"Have I told you how enigmatic and kawaii you are when you're pouting?"

"Am not." The kohai protested.

"Are so." The sempai insisted.

"Am not!"

Needless to say, banter is just finished.

And another scoff is too.

"Kae."

The change of mood alerted the other.

"What is it?"

"Do take care of her."

Rukawa Kaede stared long at him before nodding surely and genuinely.

"I love her."

"That's why you can't accept my love?" said the brainpan while tittering.

"Akira no baka!" Kaede's fist searched for Akira's head to place a lump on it.

"No! It's just a joke! Kae!" the cream skin dodged and eluded himself from the potential brain smashing punch.

"DON'T ever say that again!"

"Hai…hai…calm down, Kaede-kun."

His blood boiled further.

"KAEDE-KUN???!!"

Sendoh was prepared for another threat.

"Who told you to call me Kaede-kun?!"

"Iie! No one! Stop, Kae! Your heart! It may burst anytime and-OUCH!!!"

A swollen bulge was grown on Akira's head.

Chibi Sendoh cries as chibi Kaede cools himself down.

"Kaede-kun!"

Rukawa looked at the intruder over his shoulder and saw a petite brunette (this is NOT Haruko!) approach closer.

"Gomen nasai. I forgot my book and had to run back again to get it before the school closes. Gosh, you're soaked!" she puts out a handkerchief and wipes Rukawa. "And oh! Akira-kun! Why are you here?"

"Uh, it rained, so I had to seek the nearest shelter."

"Naruhodo." The brown haired sophomore nodded twice at the sophomore. "So, I'll take both of you at your homes in my car! Or, let's go to my place and have some tea or hot chocolate."

"No thanks." Akira waved his hand. "I have to do something else, maybe observe some love birds, right, Rukawa?"

Rukawa shrugged.

"And besides, both of you need quality time together." Akira winked at his kohai ice man.

Kaede blushed profusely as the questioning lady threw a glance at him.

"So, go! Go now, you two!" Sendoh pushed the couple to the waiting car.

"Chotto matte! Akira-kun!"

The woman was given no other choice but to rush to the car.

Kaede felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Kaede."

He looked back.

"Don't ever hurt her; I warn you. I will kill you once you make her shed one tear, understand?" There was a serious look on Akira's face that made Rukawa fall deeply in thought.

"Promise me."

A long pause, then he nodded.

"Let's go, Kae!"

**FIN**

A/N: I actually intended to make a yaoi fanfic but I can't hold it! I admit though, since I've been reading fan fictions, I changed my view about homos. Well, they are different, but I once thought they were disgusting, icky yucky individuals (sorry, I don't mean to offend the honorable third gender) but now I realized they are just like us, capable of loving and caring. I therefore understand them and try to accept them in my own brainpan head. I have grown quite open-minded about them actually, and since I have friends who are homos, Gian the Genius and Kevin the Kangaroo (kangaroo?) who seems to be having a romantic relationship snickers, gets sneaky I learn to accept the fact of their existence.

Oh, I said accept too many times.

And if you're wondering who the girl is, well…she's Rukawa's girlfriend. She's not Haruko but I can't tell you who she is…for now. You'll be disgusted at me. Okay, that's eccentric, but I think it's okay.


End file.
